lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uruk-hai
It is often assumed the following: There are three basic strengths of orc: common, the weakest, sometimes called goblins, to be found in such places as under mountains, and perhaps Mirkwood; uruk, the somewhat strong type found in service directly under Sauron; Uruk-hai, the strongest, with sunlight tolerance, by some assumed to be crossbred with another race, serving under Saruman This is different from what is in the entry: that uruk and uruk-hai are identical I'd like some proof or analysis on one or the other direction of argument I'd also like a mention to the quote from the book on how revolting they find eating each other. on the website www.thelandofshadow.com it states that Sauron's uruks/uruk-hai were the most powerful followed by Saruman's uruk-hai followed by orcs. (I think though of all the "mere" orcs Sauron's were the most disciplined. In the book LOTR: weapons and warfare it states that Mordor uruks were more developed then their Isengard kin and Saruman had copied Sauron's formula's. So that's the order of strength I generally go by.Theblackrider369 23:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Need proof In the movie, Gandalf says that Uruk-hai are a mix between "Orcs and Goblin-men." However, I don't have the book; can anyone who has Lord of the Ring: Fellowship of the Ring verify this for me? Imperial Star Destroyer 15:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Goblins and orcs are the same. At least, in the bookverse. They're not a mix of the two, they're simply artificially selected Orcs. -- Ederchil 08:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I thought it was a mix of Elves and Orcs.Mata Nui''Talk'' 21:49, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's not Elves and orcs. It could have been Half-Trolls and orcs. 23:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I for one believe that "Goblin" refers to Moria Orcs (since these are the only ones encountered in "The Hobbit"), while the "Hobgoblins" Gandalf refers to in The Hobbit could possibly be a sub-breed of which the "Great Goblin" is a member of.TK 234 16:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that they are a mix between men and orcs. Longerbeard (talk) 09:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) In the books of the lord of the Rings several of the characters speculate that Saruman's Uruk Hai are orcs bred with men. They are not "elf-orcs". There's no such thing as "elf-orcs" or "orc-elves" according to any of Tolkein's books so far as i know. Morgoth (an evil Valar or god, who Sauron was a maia or powerful spirit follower of) created orcs in mockery of elves (possibly from captured elves), and trolls in mockery of ents according to The Silmarillion. There is no difference between orcs, goblins and hobgoblins other than size. Orcs and goblins in the books are the same race. Orcs are just bigger goblins. Ditto for hobgoblins (see The Hobbit (book, not films) especially on this). It's not clear in the books of LOTR whether there are any half-trolls or whether he's talking about a race of men from the South who have black skins, white eyes and red tongues "like trolls". He mentions "troll men" after that, but it's not clear if they're different and actual half-trolls, or just coloured people There's no point trying to reconcile the films with the books. Jackson has added lots of stuff in and changed things so that the films are different from the books. Like other people have said you need two separate pages for everything LOTR or Middle Earth - one on the books and another on the films. 01:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Dunadd Then that means that they must be at least a third-man or elf. -You're always welcome at my mountain. [[image:Defenders.jpg (talk) 17:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Grishnákh It is stated on this page that Grishnákh was one of the mordor uruks and had with him many others but i believe he and his men are just ordinary orcs. Even on Grishnákhs own page he is stated to be an orc and i have read the two towers a few times and i don't believe Tolkien states that they are Uruk/Uruk-hai I didn't want to edit the article myself until i got some other opinions, so could someone else please edit if they agree, if you don't then please show me something to prove they are uruks Correct. Whoever told you Grishnahk is an URUK... ....well, I don't know. HiddenVale (talk) 23:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC ( 13:35, September 29, 2015 (UTC)) Uruk is black speech for orc. an orc's transformation Question: When an orc is "transformed" into an uruk-hai does the orc retain its memory's from its "orc years?" I know there's probably not an answer to this question but the thought has been bugging me so I thought I might as well ask and maybe there is an answer.Theblackrider369 23:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) There is no mention of orcs being transformed into uruks in any of Tolkein's books. They are a stronger breed of orc, possibly half-orcs, a cross breed of men and orcs, with some half orcs or uruks being able to pass for very ugly humans (e.g the spy in the inn at Bree) Dunadd As for the films you'd need to ask Jackson - they differ from the books on all kinds of things A Question On The Scimitar I know the Uruk-Hai's scimitar has a specific name attatched to it, but I don't know what it is and it's not addressed in any fashion. Can someone help me here? Thank you. Andering J REDDSON No orc scimitars have names in the books. In the films, anyone's guess uruks i had some discutions with people about this...but i can only go from the books.They dont mention grishnak as a uruk.Just a orc. And not even the big orc in moria that spears frodo is mentioned to be a uruk...all do his physical aperance stats he is. But uruks are made by Sauron and apear in ithilien first time destroying osgiliath. The Uruks in Sarumans service is never said where they come from.Its mentioned that he has mixed men and orcs..or goblinmen...but these i have to belive be the more squinteyed orcmen that are among the men sacking the shire and are also mentioned to be among the trops at helms deep...but they are mentioned apart from the uruks. For me atleast the uruks in sarumans service are orcfolk that he have gained to his side or been given by sauron before the treason against him was obious. There for they are veteransoldiers...and not broilerchikens newly hatched from the eggplant as the retard peter jakson wanted people to belive. 'Top Article Photo' Regarding a top photo for this article...find something better than a PJ movie still. There are plenty out there, and the article has plenty of non-canon movie stills already utilized. Grammar and stuff This isnt really a major topic but it annoys me. On the Uruk-hai page, it always say "an uruk-hai" when in proper Grammar it would be A Uruk-hai. I'm too lazy to find all of those errors but please, fix it, and learn some good old fashioned common sense and grammar. Please do not hate on this because I'm lazy and like I said, its not that big of a deal. Also, I just got interested in LotR. My Mom and my sister have started watching them along with the 1st Hobbit. We plan on watching the second one on December 12, 13, 14 or 15. Lol I used to hate everything and anything LotR. Now I love it. My favorite 4 characters are Mauhur (R.I.P.), Lurtz (R.I.P.), Legolas and Aragorn. Connorkenway22 17:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :If you are able to provide something of a source to this grammatical information, I would gladly change it, along with the other linked Uruk-hai pages such as Uruk-hai Pikeman and Uruk-hai Scouts. However, looking through Tolkien's essays, I do not spot any grammar of the sort. -- Smeagol630 (talk) 23:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC) -- This whole page is a MESS The book-Uruks and movie-Uruks are not separated. One of the first things in this page is TYPES OF URUK-HAI, which describes the movie-Uruks, even though that part shoud belong in PORTRAYAL IN ADAPTATIONS. ---------------------- agree that there should be separate book and film pages, because Jackson makes many changes from the books. However i think there are suggestions in the books that Sauron's and Saruman's uruks may be slightly different breeds (could be wrong) 01:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Dunadd